


Rodney Yarning

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: Drawesome, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Traditional Media, drawtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Drawtober prompt: Yarn
Kudos: 13





	Rodney Yarning

**Author's Note:**

> Medium: pentel brushpen drawing, coloured with watercolour.  
> The ideal person for a talking prompt, and some fun with the word's meaning.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/f327/3hsfl53o141o2xkzg.jpg)


End file.
